


Reigning

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each morning between Emperor Hux and his consort, the Lady Ren, is a war.</p>
<p>There can never be a ceasefire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reigning

Hux is, by nature and training, an early riser. 

The import of a well-rested body and mind is something one can never underestimate. Hux has found that most creatures are willing to confess to their crimes against his empire after days of being deprived of sleep. An important lesson to make time to rest in order to better serve his empire, no matter the draw of one more hour with his advisors or at his desk.

Hux’s wife does not share the same concerns; as always she’s maddening exception. Kylo rarely sleeps, preferring to commune with the Force and other mystical nonsense. Days might pass where she does not come to their shared bed, claiming with shaking hands and blood-shot eyes that two weeks without sleep is no trouble. 

On the rare occasion Hux can convince his wife to sleep an entire night next to him, he is always struck by her lax face; kind and soft. In this - like everything Kylo does, it drives him to destroy for the sake of destruction rather than to create a new order out of ashes. Hux wishes that he could be the only one to ever know what lays beneath her mask, that he could throttle anyone who knows of the moles on her skin. Kylo is not a secret to hide. Her duties as a knight and consort mean she cannot be locked away for only Hux to know of.

Better that Kylo still often wears a mask in public than for everyone to know what belongs only to Hux. Better than only Hux sees her slowly wake and smile at Hux as the white sheet she slept in falls to her lap, rosy nipples bitten red last night and scratches on her stomach scabbing over. She’s wreckage in their orderly and pristine suite, Kylo the only blemish.

He only wishes to ruin Kylo even half as much as she threatens to ruin him in their endless war. Kylo is winning. 

Her voice is hoarse, her hair is a tangled disgrace when she asks, demands that he come back to bed. 

Hux has no pressing matters to attend to today and yet denial turns his and Kylo’s game sweeter, so he says “Some of us have real work, Kylo. Lounge in bed like a Hutt if you wish.”

Kylo stretches, muscles shifting under her skin, and blinks lazily at Hux. “Do what you want, my lord. I’m sure I can find entertainment of my own while you’re away.” Kylo makes as if she’s to leave the bed, the white sheet spilling from her lap revealing the thatch of hair between her legs and the burns and bruises Hux has left on her milky thighs with teeth, fingers, and candles.

He knows she’s baiting him, that she would sooner tear at any suitor with her teeth than tolerate their touch. And yet, the image of Kylo’s long hair spilling over someone else, of someone else hearing her soft sighs, at seeing how red her thighs get - well, Hux has killed more for less. Would destroy the entire galaxy and both of them with it before letting another man know how sweetly Kylo gasps when she’s fucked. How she parts her legs for cock and how warm her cunt is. 

Hux growls and leans over the bed, a gloved hand resting lightly on Kylo’s neck. He doesn’t put weight on it, not yet. “And you’d cuckold your Emperor so easily?” He bites at the swell of her breast and licks it. The intent is more animal than soothing and Kylo presses into it, a small smile playing at the corners of her wide mouth.

“If he’d leave his wife so cold,” Kylo says arching her neck, begging for pressure. “Knights of Ren are no Jedi, we’re not used to being left wanting.” 

Hux lightly strangles her for ten, twenty, thirty seconds before he lets go. Kylo laughs hoarsely and drags him down to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent genderwap


End file.
